Busted Spy
by an-alternate-world
Summary: An expanded view of what happened in Never Been Kissed when Kurt went to spy on The Warblers at Dalton Academy.


**Title:** Busted Spy  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine friendship  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,981  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An expanded view of what happened in _Never Been Kissed _when Kurt went to spy on The Warblers at Dalton Academy.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** _Never Been Kissed _episode, specifically Kurt spying.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>He was hopelessly and utterly lost and he should have researched the dress code better because let's face it, their blazers had red piping and his didn't. He tugged the jacket firmer around himself to hide how he clearly didn't belong and followed the crowds of boys hurrying down the staircase. He wasn't entirely sure where they were all going but he figured it was safer to follow the masses than stand out even more by moving against them. And he could hear the excited chattering around him, about 'The Warblers' and some performance and he wasn't quite sure what it was all about but he figured he'd understand it all in the end.<p>

He removed his sunglasses and tried to decide whether he should ask someone what was going on. A dark-haired boy darted past him and Kurt knew that he had to say something to him, if only so that eventually he could tell the boy that he wore more hair gel than Mr. Schue. _If only Coach Sylvester could see him, she'd have a field day with insults_…

"Hi, um, excuse me! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here" Kurt spoke and the boy turned slowly. His world was a vision of hazel eyes and he swallowed down the lump in his throat that formed immediately.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said, holding out a hand.

Kurt glanced at it tentatively and shook it. "Kurt." No one was this polite at McKinley. He looked around again. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine smiled, looking bewildered that Kurt didn't know something so important. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine said, half-winking.

"So wait," Kurt was trying to keep up, "the Glee club here is kind of _cool_?"

Blaine suppressed a laugh. "The Warblers here are like…rock stars!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Rock stars? At McKinley they still got daily slushie facials!

"Come on," Blaine interrupted his thoughts and grabbed at his hand, "I know a shortcut."

Blaine pulled Kurt down the last couple of steps and through a doorway, in the complete opposite direction from where everyone else was going. A _shortcut_? It was awkward trying to keep up with the shorter boy because Blaine had grabbed opposite arm hand and so it was crossed against his body but none of it really mattered because _he was holding a boy's hand_, a boy who had shook it and been kind to him and it was soft and smooth and warm and he never wanted to let it go and holding hands was so important to him after his father was in the hospital and- Oh. It looked like they'd arrived.

Blaine dropped his hand to push open two solid oak doors before turning back to Kurt, who was taking it all in with wide eyes.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt babbled, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased, brushing down his collar with…affection? Kurt had never been touched like that by someone his own age. It was weird. And nice. And made his stomach do little flip-flops. Was this what Rachel was always talking about with butterflies when she saw Finn? "You'll fit right in," Blaine continued, clapping his shoulder gently and putting his bag down. Some of the boys started 'dum dum dum'-ing and Blaine smiled, turning away and walking towards the singing boys. "Now if you'll excuse me."

And before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was…oh. _Oh. Teenage Dream_? Katy Perry? _Really? _He looked around, an eyebrow quirked and entirely disbelieving as Blaine danced around a taller boy and now he was singing about Valentine's and looking at Kurt and…was he being _serenaded _by a boy he'd just _met_?

Kurt was completely aware that all the boys in the room were moving and dancing and clapping and bobbing their heads and bodies and that Blaine was sliding around with The Warblers but he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He could _sing_. Not like Kurt, no one could sing like him with his high-pitch that battled Rachel for _Defying Gravity _last year. No no, he could sing better than Finn's wobbly notes and his voice was smoother than Puck's and less nasally than Artie's and it wrapped around him like silk. Blaine looked so happy, smiling and bouncing like some idiot school boy which…was exactly what he was, Kurt had to remind himself. But he was starting to see what Blaine meant. The Warblers were kind of rock stars. They got so much more respect here than New Directions.

And he tried. He really did. He did sneak glances at other boys who were on tables or chairs and clearly loving the impromptu performance. But no matter what, his eyes were quickly back to Blaine, wondering if this was all just a dream and he was going to wake up in French or walk around a corner to be shocked out of his daydream with a flavoured ice drink.

He swallowed a gulp when the line about _skin tight jeans _was said because it was _just a song _and Blaine _wasn't trying to get into his pants _but eventually he couldn't help it. Everyone was just so damned _happy _and _smiley _and then he was smiling for what felt like the first time in _weeks _because he had been so stressed about his father and everything was just dissolving away as he watched Blaine, who was clearly shorter than anyone else he was dancing with.

The dancing was simple. Not like some of the New Directions stuff which Mike or Brittany tried to teach them and the acapella arrangement was so different and stunning that it blew Kurt away. And Blaine's _face _was so damned dopey and yet he was pretty sure he could stare at that the rest of his life and- whoa. Okay. Back up. He wasn't tripping over his feet to worship the ground beneath Blaine. Yet.

But he was pretty sure Blaine was singing to him. Intentionally or not. He had said he was new, so maybe it was just to make him feel welcome. Kurt only had eyes for Blaine and mostly, Blaine only had eyes for him. He was sure of it. Every time he turned, his eyes went straight back to Kurt's. Every time he sang a line about _me _or _you_, it was like he was staring into Kurt's soul and it made Kurt uncomfortable and at the same time he didn't mind at all because Blaine seemed so _nice_ and he wasn't fearing retaliation or slushie facials here. He felt safe. At a school. For the first time in _years_.

And then the song was winding up and Blaine was pretty much openly staring at him and smiling and he was reminded of Jesse's whole 'put on your showfaces, guys!' stuff from last year but then he was applauding like a silly boy and The Warblers broke their formation to accept the cheers and claps on the back and then Blaine was looking at him and winking before turning back to the congratulations and Kurt blushed to his roots and turned on his heel and fled.

He sat in his Navigator clutching the wheel. He should drive away. He should listen to music. He should never have come to Dalton freaking Academy. But he was here now and he was pretty sure that Blaine had been flirting with him through a _song _and-

He yelped, opening the window as Blaine had just rapped on the glass.

"Hey, new kid," he smiled that dazzling smile that made Kurt glad he was already sitting. "I know I said we shut the school down but that doesn't mean you can go home!"

Kurt smiled weakly. "I uh, I'm not really new."

Blaine snorted. "That was obvious."

"I…what?"

"Come on. You're not wearing the blazer. Your tie isn't right. I mean, great try, but yeah, you did stick out like a sore thumb. And no one enrols in Dalton and doesn't know about The Warblers," Blaine smirked.

Kurt hit his head against the steering wheel, groaning softly to himself.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?"

Kurt sighed. "I…I'm a spy. I'm from New Directions. McKinley's Glee club. They thought I could fit in or something so they sent me as a renegade to scope out the competition."

Blaine laughed. "And what do you think?"

Kurt blushed again. "Your style is um…it's very…uh…_different_…to ours. We're more conventional I guess."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Blaine said, glancing back towards the front door of the school. "You should come back inside. Have a chat with us."

"You're not…going to beat me up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed again and Kurt decided he could definitely get used to that sound. "Dalton isn't like other schools, Kurt. We're not going to hurt you. Being yourself is celebrated here."

Kurt bit his lip and made a decision. What the hell. He was here already. He opened up the back of his Navigator, trying to shield the various small containers that held changes of pants, shirts, jackets, ties, shoes and anything else Kurt might need in a hurry. He remembered Finn commenting that he had such a huge collection of clothes but Finn wasn't aware of the second collection he had in his car. He quickly changed his jacket and tie. There was no need to pretend to be a Dalton boy now. He'd been caught out probably as soon as Blaine had turned to see him on the staircase.

Blaine smiled at him and offered a hand but Kurt felt he'd done enough hand-holding with Blaine today and it was a bit overwhelming. He shook his head and Blaine removed the offer. "Shall we?"

"Latte," Blaine said, sliding it across the table. Dalton had _coffee _machines and McKinley had _slushies_. He needed to have a talk with someone at McKinley about this. On second thoughts, coffee facials…

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching out for it nervously.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine said, motioning to the two guys sitting beside him who dipped their heads in acknowledgement.

"It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt began, still not quite believing that this school really was some sort of utopia. He remembered how Rachel had reacted to Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline throwing eggs at her. He knew he'd never have gotten away without an injury if he had spied on New Directions with the post-Jesse Rachel there.

"We are _not _going to beat you up," the Asian boy to Blaine's right interrupted him, offering a small smile that Kurt desperately hoped was sincere.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of…_endearing_," the dark-skinned boy to Blaine's left chipped in.

"Which made me think that spying wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine finished, putting down his take-away cup of coffee and giving Kurt an encouraging smile. He wondered if these three always finished each other's sentences. It reminded him of the Weasley twins in the Harry Potter books.

Kurt's face dropped a little and he took a breath. "Can I ask you guys a question?" He was reminded of asking Blaine the same thing on the staircase. And asking if he could ask a question? How tautological. Wes, David and Blaine all nodded, waiting expectantly. "Are you guys…all gay?"

They chuckled. He panicked. Oh God. _Now _they'd beat him up. His high voice and flashy clothes were one thing but you didn't just ask someone if they were _gay_!

"Uh," Blaine continued laughing softly, "_No_. I mean, _I _am. But these two have girlfriends."

Kurt quickly picked up his latte to cover his smile that Blaine was gay and he was gay and he was getting far too ahead of himself.

"We're not a gay school," the African-American boy spoke. He was pretty sure it was David. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

Kurt saw Blaine nod and Wes continued, as before. "Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt's eyes lingered on Wes', seeing the sincerity and he felt his eyes burn as the tears appeared. He stared at the table, willing himself not to break down in front of people he'd only just met. He could feel their eyes and he was drowning in the hatred of appearing so weak and fragile and girly.

"Would you guys excuse us?" he heard Blaine and Wes offered a quick "Take it easy, Kurt" as he and David left him with Blaine. He took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," Blaine said gently.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt replied, feeling nervous as he returned his watery gaze to Blaine's. "And I…I…" he stammered, his voice catching. "I try to stay strong about it but…" he paused a second, deciding he could tell Blaine about Karofsky. They'd never meet. "There's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." He swallowed, shaking his head and remembering the dumpster tosses and the locker slams and the hurtful comments. "And no one seems to notice."

"I know how you feel," Blaine replied softly, nodding to himself. "I got taunted at my old school and it _really_…pissed me off," Blaine said. Kurt almost appreciated the use of language. It made Blaine seem a bit more real, broke that perfect exterior he seemed to have created for himself. "I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that no one really…_cared_." Kurt looked up at Blaine, seeing how his hands were fidgeting slightly. "It was like, 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry! Nothing we can do about it.'"

Kurt's eyes dropped back to the table and away. That was it. _That _was _it_. That complete lack of any…_care _that the staff at McKinley had for his suffering, because it was like it was his fault he was gay. Like he made the choice to be taunted and ridiculed.

"So I left," Blaine said. "And I came here," he motioned at Dalton and breathed, "simple as that."

Kurt studied the graining of the wood in the table.

"So you have two options," Kurt's eyes glanced back up at Blaine. "I'd love to tell you to just come and enrol here but tuition at Dalton's pretty steep and I know that's not an option for everyone." Kurt didn't know the costs but he could imagine from how beautiful the school looked that yeah, it was more than 'pretty steep'. "Or you can refuse to be the victim."

He could do that. If that was his only other option. Although this _was _Karofsky and Blaine didn't know how big he was compared to Kurt's tiny size. Not that Kurt was tiny. He was taller than Blaine. Although he thought almost everyone was probably bigger than Blaine, except Rachel. She was a midget.

"Prejudice is only ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach them."

Kurt paused. He made it sound so easy. And he liked the way his name rolled off Blaine's tongue. "How?"

"Confront 'em! Call them out!" Blaine paused, glancing down. "I ran, Kurt." Kurt wondered why there was such pauses before Blaine said his name. Maybe to make it more special. "I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, _really_ regret." He could see the sincerity, the unspoken stories in Blaine's eyes as he laid himself out there.

Somewhere a bell rang and Blaine sighed. "Look, I have to get going to class. We shut the school down long enough." He searched through his bag and pulled out a small notebook and pen, scribbling on the piece of paper he tore out. "Here's my number, okay? You can call me or text me _any _time about _any _thing. Do you understand me, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at the neat penmanship with "Blaine A." followed by the string of digits. He knew he was going to memorise that number very, very fast. He touched the paper gently, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket and nodded. Blaine put his things back in his bag and slipped it over his shoulder, standing.

"It was great to meet you. I hope we see each other again soon, Kurt," he touched a hand to Kurt's shoulder, lingering for a few seconds too long and Kurt tried to siphon off some of the strength that Blaine exuded, before the dark-haired boy turned on his heel and hurried out of the room. He had been gone less than thirty seconds before Kurt was tapping the number into his phone and sending off a quick "Thank you. –K" to Blaine.

He clutched at his latte container and decided he'd best head back to Lima. He was just exiting the main doors when he heard his phone beep and withdrew it from his pocket.

_Courage._ _-B_


End file.
